


The Promise

by MissGeegKabz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGeegKabz/pseuds/MissGeegKabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following World War III, a new order known as The Code, took over what was left of the world in order to prevent the desolation that occurred with the war from ever happening again. All persons were organized in groups, and dissent against The Code was a death sentence. In order to maintain a powerful an ruthless army, The Code conscripted the first son of every household at the age of 5, to condition them into super soldiers in a secret government building only known as The Cage. At their release at age 21, these super soldiers have their memories of their time in The Cage erased, and replaced with good memories,  in order to assure total and unquestioning loyalty. Austin Suarez was one of these super soldiers. Having grown under the guidance of The Code, Austin has always had unflinching loyalty to The Code and their missions. It is that loyalty that allows him the freedom, to lead a life outside of his missions. But what happens when Austin's memories of The Cage seemed to have been repressed not erased? What happens when all the illusions fade and Austin discovers the sinister side to the code? More than anything, what happens fi there are more like Austin who remember? Can The Code be fought against?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fic, so please let me know your thoughts!

Book I

**Prologue**

_**June 10, 2075** _

**Austin**

_"Promise me that even if something happens to me, you’ll try to be happy."_

Austin watched his wife shake out of whatever thought she was having and look at him inquiringly.

"What?"

Austin smiled at her confusion and repeated his words. Slowly turning out of his arms Kara looked at him with trepidation.

"Austin is there something you’re not telling me? Is something wrong? Are you sick?" Austin felt his smile slip slightly as he prepared to deal the blow.

"I just got word. I’m being sent on a recovery mission. It’s my last. After this me you and our baby, we’ll be fine."

Backing away from him Kara’s eyes began to water. Austin rose to meet her but she put out her hand motioning him to sit down.

"Austin you said… You said that they would let you go after we got married. You said that was it." Grimacing Austin looked down as he replayed the words he had promised her in his mind. If only things were that simple.

"Kar-" Kara silenced Austin with a sweep of her hand and rushed out of the room.

Austin sighed and sat down, twisting his wedding ring. He’d been so stupid to believe he could have it both ways, a life and work with the agency. But he’d chosen Kara, thinking he could just walk away and the commander had accepted, giving him this last mission. But the more he looked at the logistics of the mission he couldn’t help but wonder if the commander had given him this mission purposely to send a message: you don’t just walk away from the agency. Austin closed his eyes as a fit of panic overtook him, and a part of him wished they could run away. But if working for the code had taught him anything it was this, no matter how far you ran, they’d find you. And when they found you, you’d pray for death.

***

Kara held a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her sobs. How could Austin do this to her? To them? She placed a hand over her belly, as if to comfort their son as she rocked back and forth. She didn’t know what she’d do without him. She looked at the small inscription on her wedding ring, and tears began to cascade with greater intensity down her cheeks. _Forever._ Just an hour or 10 minutes ago she’d believed she and Austin and their baby had all that time. And now…. Austin tried to play it off cool but she wasn’t stupid. She knew what The Code was capable of. It didn’t take a genius to wonder how all the oppressors suddenly ended up dead from ‘natural’ causes. Just like she knew The Code was dangerous, she knew Austin had no choice. Deep down she knew it wasn’t his fault but it still hurt like hell. A sudden sense of urgency filled her as she rushed out of their bedroom to her husband.

***

"Austin! Austin!"

Austin looked up, wiping his eyes quickly as he watched he wife run in. "Kar, you shouldn’t be running when you’re--" Austin’s sentence was cut off as Kara grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss urgently. Austin pulled her in close kissing her hard, and then pushed her back gently smiling at her resistance.

Austin kissed Kara’s face tenderly. Trying to pull him back to her Kara spoke " Please Austin ! We don’t know how much time we have left, please!"

Austin embraced Kara tenderly and placed his lips gently on hers. "Kara, don’t worry I’m not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world."

Kara looked at her husband lovingly wishing she could believe him. Rather than answer him she pulled his head closer and kissed him, ingraining the feel of him in her memory. She hoped, she prayed, his words would hold true.

_**Six Months Later** _

_"We have all the time in the world"_

Austin’s words swam through Kara’s head as her plate crashed to the ground. Standing before her was Colonel Black, the commander’s right in command. Kara backed up until her back hit the wall behind her. Shaking she looked the Colonel in the eye and spoke. "How did it happen?"

Black looked at her a flash of emotion crossing his eyes, before disappearing." "We were operating in Istanbul and –

"I want to see the body."

Surprise flickered on the Colonel’s face and he answered mildly. "I’m afraid there isn’t much left for you to see ma’am. In fact…. There are no remains."

"Then how do you know he’s dead?" Kara challenged.

Straightening his jaw, Black looked at Kara pointedly and spoke. "Because I watched him die. There was an explosion. Agent Suarez walked into the--"

Black’s words faded as Kara felt her vision fade as she crumpled to the ground

**Chapter 1**

_**Two Weeks Later, December 27th** _

**Kara**

Kara held her child to her chest as she walked solemnly behind them. Silent tears slipped down her face as she walked numbly to bury the love of her life. No, not bury. There wasn’t a body left to bury. A sharp pain overtook her and she stumbled, almost dropping to her knees. A firm hand gripped her shoulder and she looked up to see Austin’s mother, her face awash with tears. Kara forced herself to her feet, but couldn’t find the strength to keep walking. Mrs. Suarez picked up little Austin and help Kara hand helping her move along. It hurt too much. Kara didn’t know how she would survive this, how she could imagine a world without Austin. Every time she looked into Austin Jr’s face she saw his father, like a brutal taunt from death. She wish she could die, was already dead. It didn’t seem real. A part of her felt like somehow, he was live. She still felt him.

***

Austin stood somberly behind a tree 50 yards away from the scene and watched his wife mourning over him. When she stumbled a sense of pain over took him and he began to shake with silent tears. When he saw his mother, his dear mother wracked with grief pick up his son, he dropped to one knee as pain tore through him. He should have known better. The Core never let anyone just walk away. He’d been so naïve to believe that he could have been happy. He was one of the chosen, a chosen people that were doomed to lead eternally damned lives. He could still remember when he had been recruited…

**_May 7, 2055_ **

**Danielle**

"Mommy! Mommy help me!" Austin screamed as he was being carried out of the house. Danielle, his mother ran after the suited men who’d come for her son.

"Please! Please he’s just a baby! Please, he’s only 5 let my son go! I’m begging you! Take me instead! Oh god my baby ! Please!"

One of the men turned sharply and barked "You’re son has been chosen by The Code. Show some gratitude. Your son will be serving his country well."

Danielle went to run towards her and stopped abruptly when the man lifted his gun and pointed it towards Austin’s head. "Madam…. One civilian life means nothing for greater good. Should you choose to refuse The Code of one of its chosen, the neither of us will obtain the child. Do I make myself clear?"

Danielle dropped to her knees as she began sobbing, the sound of her son’s screams tearing through her ears as she wept.

***

Austin rubbed his little swollen hands together. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t see his mother. All he wanted to do was go home; he just wanted to go home. Tears feel down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them when he heard footsteps. He’s been here three weeks and he was terrified. He didn’t understand why they kept hitting and yelling at him. What had he done? He kept promising he’d be a good boy forever but all they would do is laugh.

He closed his eyes and curled his body into a ball trying to sleep. He told himself for the millionth time that this was just a bad dream. He’d wake up and be in his mother’s arms, and they’d watch a movie and back cookies. It would all be alright.

***

_**Present Day, December 2075** _

Danielle Suarez shook away the memories of the day that she knew would lead to today. This had been Austin’s destiny. These days it was the destiny of all the first born men, in all the states of the United World order. It was the price of freedom and world peace. But as Danielle reflected her past losses, that of her husband, brother and now son, she wondered at this price. Was losing everyone you loved worth it? Was freedom worth the price of this kind of life? What was the point of freedom if there was no one left to enjoy it with? Would Austin’s child be next? Pain gripped Danielle’s heart at the thought of yet another son being lost. She vowed to sacrifice her life if need be to ensure that Miguel would not become one of the taken. In her heart, she knew Austin would do the same. Danielle turned suddenly at the sound of Kara screaming.

"Austin! Austin! I knew you weren’t dead! Austin!"

Kara took off running in the direction of the tree towards the back of the plot, screaming Austin’s name. Danielle looked around wildly for Miguel and seeing that the confused priest had held him, she took off in the direction of the trees after her daughter in law.

"Kara! Kara, my love you must let him go! Austin is gone! He is gone!" yelled Danielle as she struggled to catch up with Kara.

Kara seemingly either ignored Danielle or did not hear her as she continued to yell at the trees like she had lost her mind.

Finally catching up to Kara, Danielle pulled her down and into her arms and began rocking the resistant Kara as if she were a baby. Distraught grey eyes met weary brown eyes as Danielle rocked Kara slightly murmuring unintelligible words.

"I’m not crazy. I saw him, Mama. I saw him!" Kara’s grey eyes were filled with pain and conviction.

"Kara, _mi Corazon_ you’re distraught. You wanted to see him so you did my love. Of cou—

"No! I say him! I say him, he was standing there and he was watching me cry over him. Don’t you care? Don’t you care that he’s alive?"

Kara struggled out of Danielle’s hands and rushed towards the trees.

"You bastard! Don’t you care that you son can’t see his father? Don’t you care about me? Come back! Come back! Asshole you promised me forever! You promised me forever! Come back!"

Danielle heard shuffling and saw Colonel Black and his team moving towards Kara. Struggling to her feet, Danielle scurried towards Kara.

"Kara! The Colonel, he is coming my love pull yourself together! Please! Think of Miguel! He needs his mother! Kara!"

Kara turned and looked at Danielle as if she had never seen her before.

"He is alive. I saw him! Why did lie? Why is he leaving us like this?"

"Mrs. Suarez!"

Both women turned sharply at the voice of Colonel Black. Lifting an eyebrow, Black focused his stare on Kara.

"Mrs. Suarez, we are sorry for your loss. But we must ask you to maintain your honor. This debacle is soiling the name of your husband, God rest his soul."

"God? Oh so you believe in God now huh Colonel? Well I guess you must, if you are the devil. Tell me Colonel, did he not ask to be relieved when he married me? But no! You asked him one last mission, because the great Colonel Black could not find no other man to replace Austin."

Danielle’s eyes widened at the venom Kara was spewing towards the Colonel. Suddenly she felt a terrible fear for Kara. She tried to intervene but was silenced but the predatory glare from Black. Her heart began pounding furiously as Kara continued.

"Colonel, you and I both know my husband is alive. Tell me where he is you bastard! Where is he?!"

Murmurs and gasps filled the air as onlookers from the funeral watched astonished at Kara audacity towards the Colonel.

An amused eyebrow lifted and Black looked at Kara. Then his expression wiped off completely and a deathly chill touch his voice. He green eyes turned to slits and with his dark hair and pale skin, he took on a demon appearance.

"Kara. Watch your words and better yet watch whom you speak to. I’m patient because you have suffered a loss but many more than you have suffered losses. My patience is wearing thin. Now be a good girl and go apologize to the onlookers in your breakdown hmm?"

Kara walked towards the Colonel until she was chest to chest with him. Then lifting her head defiantly she looked him in his eyes and spoke.

"You bastard. You and I both know my husband didn’t die the way he did. In fact I don’t even believe he’s dead. And if he is, I think we all know how would have killed him huh, _cureshtel_?"

Colonel flinched almost imperceptibly at the insult.

"You dare call me a corrupted pig? You could be fined, just for using an old world insult but no, not Karalamina. You add insult to injury but insulting ME Colonel of your state with that insult? I warn you once more Kara--?"

"Shut up! My husband is gone you pig! What did you do?"

Black stared at Kara and an unreadable expression touched his face, only for a moment. Turning back to his men, he motioned them towards Kara. As the men grabbed Kara, she struggled viciously calling out insults.

Suddenly in the midst of her struggles her world went black.

***

As Austin watched from his hiding spot, he felt an intangible rage fill his chest. He’d known the moment Kara spotted him that he’d made an error in coming today. Kara, his Kara had somehow sensed and when she’d looked at him like always he’d not been able to look away. She’d looked him right in his eyes and it was almost as if she had not been surprised that he lived. That had been an impossible, unrepeatable mistake. He’d quickly disappeared into the trees, climbing agilely to a position where he was certain she would not see him. He watched she searched for him and in her grief and conviction insulted the Colonel. But still he stayed in the trees unable to move. Unable to move because he knew that the discovery by Kara, his mother and on the onlookers that he lived would equal to devastating consequences for all of them. They would not just kill his family and all these onlookers, no they would enjoy it. Feel their pain until death would be a welcome blessing. So he watched silently. Silently as Kara hurled insults at him and then at the Colonel. Silently, as his son cried in the arms of the priest for his mother. Silently as Kara fought with the Colonel and silently as they dragged his Kara away. As he watched Silently he noted where they would be bringing Kara. If it really killed him this time, Austin would make sure his saved his family.

***

**_8 months Later, 2076_ **

**_September 10th_ **

United World State Mental Asylum,

Sahara Location

**Austin**

Kara stared emptily at the wall through a haze of drugs. Following Austin’s funeral, Kara has been transported and assigned into one of the best asylums in the world order. _More like prison_.

This thought ran through Austin’s mind as she watched Kara. From the bruises on her arm he knew she’d been beaten, shocked and God only knew what else. Wincing he braced himself as a rush of guilt hit him. He’d been a trained operative, a member of the Code. Any yet it had taken him eight months, _eight months_ to find his wife. Logic warred against his guilt reminding him that The Code had intended for Kara and all others like her to disappear and that’s what she’d done. But damn it with his training he should have found her faster.

The facility was located in the Sahara, or rather underneath the Sahara. The structure was a dark cemented structure with cell looking, ‘patient holding rooms’. Each room was surrounded with three glass windows almost like an observatory. Disgusted and bile filled Austin mouth. They like to watch as they tortured those here. No one knew it existed. Except well for members of The Code and those abducted. And Austin. That’s why Black had wanted him dead. He knew too much, was too good. They’d tried brainwashing him but Austin was the first in almost 50 years who has outsmarted their technique. And now they had his wife. Moving the incapacitated guard to the side, Austin removed the guards had and placed it on his head firmly. With the amount of drugs the ‘patients’ had been given, this would be the only disguise needed. For now. All he knew was he needed to get close to Kara.

Almost as if sensing him, Kara turned and look outside the glass and locked eyes with him. Austin moved slowly as if in a dream until he reached her cell. Tears streamed down his face as Kara looked at him curiously, trying to place him somewhere in the fog that was her mind. Hands shaking, Austin slowly stepped into the room. Kara backed away slowly and sat down on her bed, still watching him. As tears continued to stream down Austin’s face Kara tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you crying?"

Kara’s quiet confused words tore at Austin. Austin forced a smile onto his lips and replied "Because you’re so beautiful and I don’t have much time to be with you."

Kara smiled hesitantly and replied "Are you going anywhere?"

"No I just--"

Kara stood interrupting Austin’s words and walked over to him and touched his face. Kissing his cheek she whispered "Then don’t worry. We have all the time in the world."

Suddenly Kara swayed and feel into Austin’s arms. Looking at him he say fear and confusion.

"Do I know you? Why are you doing this to me?"

Kara’s troubled question tore at Austin as he backed away blindly.

"Kara, what are you--"

"When I told you we all the time in the world, I heard your voice in here--" Kara tapped her head violently. "I heard you in hear, say the same thing. Why are you playing with me? Who are you?"

Austin stumbled out of the room as her confused voices carried through his mind tearing through him like a searing knife. _Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?_

As he risked looking back he say Kara pressing her hands against the glass watching him as he backed away her face the picture of distress. As he looked away and continued out heard her voice in his ears once more asking _why are you doing this to me?_

***

Kara looked at the shadow that backed hastily out of her view. Sitting down she curled up her feet and pressed her hands to head and began to rock herself. That man’s voice… his deep brown eyes sat at the edge of her memory almost there but never fully realized. Why couldn’t she remember? What if there was nothing to remember?

Earlier she’d seen scars on her abdomen but when she’d asked her watcher where they came from, he’d angrily told her to stop asking questions that did not concern her. As more and more days passed, Kara wondered about her surroundings. Why was she here? And most of all, who was she?

Exhausted by the train of thought her mind was taking Kara lay down and wept the loss of the woman she could not remember she was.

***

_**Suarez House, 2100 hours** _

_**Present Day** _

**Kara**

Black surveyed the house before him. Even in the dark his eyes had taken every mental picture of the house. Two weeks earlier a break in had happened and the son of agent Suarez had gone missing. Miguel Carlito Suarez, age 1, had vanished without a trace. Not ONE touch of evidence was left at the scene. Every instinct of Black’s warned him that Suarez had come back for his son, even though logic warned him that Austin could not have survived the explosion. He had seen Austin walk in right before the house had hit sky high. He’d found Austin’s blood, along with other agent’s everywhere. He had made sure that once Suarez entered that house, he’d never come out. Unless….. Unless somehow Suarez had figured out his plot before it came through. That thought made Black pause for a while. The ramifications of Suarez being alive would me immeasurable, catastrophic. If word got out that The Code had failed, the people would revolt, and that would leave to a war. If the Direktor got word that Suarez could be alive then…. Pushing away thoughts he knew could not be true, he squared his shoulders and walked toward the entrance of the house. Pausing before knocking on the door placed a nonchalant yet threatening expression. He could not shake the feeling that the woman knew something. There was something in her…. He could not place his finger on it but he knew somehow she knew something about Miguel. Straightening his tie, he knocked on the door. A few moments later, Danielle Suarez appeared.

Nodding his head, Black addressed her "Mrs. Suarez."

Without waiting to be invited in Black, stepped into the home quickly scanning the home. This was all for show of course as Black had been surveying the house for the last couple of days.

A decidedly blank expression touched her face as she faced him.

"Colonel….. what a pleasure. Have you come to investigate the break ins of a poor old woman?"

Watching her closely Black replied "Are you not more concerned with the disappearance of your grandson? And what break ins? Surely you don’t mean to tell me that a fool came to rob you of your …. _Precious valuables_ ……" Blacks voice oozed sarcasm and distrust.

Looking at Black with a fire he had not seen in years she smiled slowly. "Ah Colonel, every moment of everyday I worry what has happened to Miguel. But….. I wonder why The Code suddenly cares about just one little boy? After all many children go missing every day and The Code hardly becomes involved. As for my break-ins I have been discovering strange devises all over the home. Strangely, nothing has been stolen…. Curious, no Colonel?" Moving away from Black Danielle picked up a small bundle and deposited it in the hands of the Colonel. When he opened the bag his eyes tightened imperceptibley, but otherwise Black did not react. Inside he seethed. His men would pay for the error later. And they would pay dearly. Looking Danielle in the eye, he raised an unaffected eyebrow and spoke.

"Perhaps…. Perhaps you have an admirer who wishes to know your every move, Dani Mar?"

At the use of the nickname, Danielle’s head snapped up. Only her husband had called her that… ever.

Forcing a smile on her face she answered smoothly, forcing herself to hid the malice from her voice.

"Colonel…. Perhaps you are the admirer? Since you have already….. honored me with a nickname? Perhaps you find me of valor hmm?"

Unable to hold back the sneer that touch his lips, Blacks eyes narrowed and the look he sent her was pure ice.

"Enough! I know you know where Miguel is! Believe me, I am not a man to be trifled with."

Danielle looked at him, anger evident in her eyes.

"Do you think, that I would be parted from my grandchild? Is it not enough that you have taken EVERYTHING! My brother, my husband, my son and now my daughter in law, but yet you think I would be separated from my son? Forgive me Colonel, put you are mad."

Black grabbed Danielle’s arm and when his spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"A beautiful speech, Mrs. Suarez. But believe me, if I find you are lying to me, and I will find out, I will become you worst nightmare. No…. I will destroy you until when I am finished with you, you will remain only a shell that holds your heart. You’ll pray for death."

Abruptly he released her and walked out the house.

The moment the door closed, Danielle collapsed to the floor shaking. Somehow his soft threat seemed much more dangerous than any threat he may have yelled.

Closing her eyes she prayed that wherever that stranger had taken Miguel, Miguel was safe. Had she been wrong? No. Saving Miguel had been all she’d been left to live for.

Danielle thought back to the day the stranger had appeared to take Miguel away.

***

_**3 weeks earlier** _

Austin adjusted his hairpiece as he drove by the home he’d grown up in…. well if you call 5 years growing up somewhere. His disguise perfected, he slowed the car down and parked in front of his mother’s house. Sliding out the car, he limped towards the house. Forcing his mind into his character he walked up the stair of the house and knocked. The door opened and Danielle came out. It was all Austin could do not to embrace his mother. His chest clenched at the injustice of it all. Here his mother was in arms reach and he could not even tell her who he was. Her eyes had dark shadows and she eyed him warily before speaking.

"How can I help you?"

"Hello ma’am. I’m looking for the mother of Austin Suarez?" Irony at his question hit Austin and he had to fight the urge to shake his head.

"What do you want with me? Listen my son is dead. His wife has become one of the taken. I don’t need more trouble."

Forcing a smile onto his face Austin looked at his mother, meeting his eyes. Carefully and softly he spoke.

"I was a friend of Austin’s. I uh…. I saw all that’s happened following his death and I came…. He would have wanted me to be here to protect his family."

Danielle took a step back as anger and trepidation creeped onto her face.

"Protect his family? Where were you when his wife was taken? His son has lost his mother all because you took your time in fulfilling your promise to my son."

Austin was taken aback by the anger and sorrow he saw in his mother’s face. Guilt gripped at him as her accusations hit him full force. He’d let Kara down. He knew that. He’d hurt his wife, his mother and his beautiful little boy. Grief rose in him so violently he had to fight down the bile that rose in his mouth.

Mistaking his show of emotion for pain over his lost friend, Danielle’s eyes softened.

"I’m sorry for my outburst. It’s been a painful period for me. Please…. Come in."

Danielle backed away from the door and motioned for him to enter. Austin entered and the sight that welcomed him nearly brought him to his knees. There playing in the play pen was his son. Miguel turned at the sound of his footstep and flashed him a toothy grin. Unable to control his tears began falling down his cheeks as he stared at his son silently. Then his feet, as if walking by their own violation moved towards the pen. This was the closest Austin had been near to his son since his birth.

 

 

Smiling tremulously, Austin kneeled before his son and spoke "Hello handsome boy! You look just like your mother."

 

Miguel grinned at him, gurgled and then proceeded to furiously chew on his fist. Austin felt throat close up at the sight. His son was already teething, and he'd missed it all. Kara was missing it all. All because of what he knew.

 

Danielle watched the intimate scene between Austin and Miguel, before speaking. "You seem to know Austin very well. Well enough to know about Kara, and well enough to know about the name he and Kara had chosen before his death. Yet I don't know you, and I don't trust you. Please, who are you?"

 

Austin turned to face his mother "My name cannot be revealed for safety reasons under The Code, but please believe that Austin and I were very close. He saved my life many times, including a time when rebels kidnapped me, but not before they left me with a reminder" he said pointing to his faceplate ruefully.

 

"We are encouraged to leave our friendships in The Code, within The Code, lest enemies find out about our ties, and use them against us. That is why Austin never spoke of me. That is why I had to remain a ghost, until the time would be right. Austin had promised to do the same for me. For know however, you can call me Jones"

 

Danielle stared at the stranger, acknowledging his words, a strange feeling tugging at the back of her mind. She felt as if she knew him, but she was also sure she'd never met him. Yet something kept pulling at her. There was something very familiar about him. Shaking her head at these feelings, Danielle turned away from him before speaking.

 

"Well... _Jones_ why don't you come, sit and after we get to know one another, you can tell me why you're here"

 

Austin nodded, smiling inwardly as his mothers' tenacity while his hands itched to hold her. Her once vibrant black hair was now heavily streaked with grays, grays he knew were placed there following his death. Sighing inwardly he went and sat beside Danielle and began to hell her about his 'friendship' with Austin, his 'family' and his past 'life', wincing at each horrible but necessary lie he told her.

 

Finishing his discussion of his 'life' he paused and said "I'm here to take Miguel."

 

Before he could even speak further, Danielle had a knife pressed against his jugular and spoke very softly and carefully "I'm sorry _Jones_ , but did I hear you say you were taking MY grandson?"

 

Austin fought against his instincts that screamed at him to fight back, and looked at his attacker, his mother in her eyes. "Please, before you kill me, look into my coat pocket. There's a letter there from Austin. He mentioned that you would be.... less than enthusiastic about his plan, and should need be, I show you the letter. If you find it lacking, then I accept my fate. But I was not willing to die without trying."

 

Inwardly Austin winced at his speech. He knew and he knew Danielle knew that should need be, Austin would suppress his mother in seconds and take Miguel regardless. But he did not need any attention brought to him what so ever, and a staged kidnapping made it much easier for him to disappear than an actual one. Plus, Miguel, sensing his grandmother's distress would be inconsolable, making it much more difficult to transport him.

 

Danielle eyed him warily before pulling out a pair of handcuffs and tossing them towards Austin.

 

"Tie yourself to the stove"

 

Austin watched his mother, then nodded slowly, slipping the handcuffs one, and locking himself to the stove. Danielle then reached into his pocket, gun still raised towards him, and pulled out the letter. Opening the letter, Danielle gasped as she recognized her son's familiar scrawl.

 

_Hello Mamu,_

 

_If you are reading this, I have gone to the afterlife._

_Hopefully, your cooking comes with me in spirit or I shall surely starve!_

_Please, do not cry for me. I lived a good life, albeit short with_

_an amazing, Mother, wife, and brought a child into this world._

_My only regret is that I never got to meet my son._

_Manu.... I remembered things.... from my time in The Cage...._

_The Code is not all that it says it is. What if it does more harm than good?_

_What if our enemies or not those who rebel against The Code, but The Code themselves?_

_I know... I sound crazy, but you of all people know how much my loyalties with The Code ran._

_For me to question them.... must be something to look at._

_I fear, if you are reading this , then my suspicions and investigations into the matter got me killed._

_You just don't question The Code._

_I know mamu, I made a mistake looking into it._

_But if it is what I believe it to be, then I cannot allow my son to live in a world like that._

_Be careful mamu. I fear my mistakes will lead them to you and to Kara._

_Trust **no one**. Especially not Black. He is strongest in my memories. _

_Mamu..... A friend of mine will come to get Miguel. He will be the bearer of this letter._

_Black will be coming of Miguel sooner than the right time, to make sure he does not remember._

_As I did._

_For the sake of your son, and my son, please allow him to go._

_And please convince Kara it is for the best, and that my friend will make sure she is reunited_

_Our son._

_Never forget I loved you, Kara and my baby boy will all my heart_

 

_Austin_

 

Kara collapsed to the ground, shaking as she held the letter to her chest! What in God's name did Austin get himself into? Defying The Code was unimaginable, punishable by death at best. However as she questioned her sons actions, she knew deep down, it confirmed suspicions she had hidden deep inside her. Seeing her lifelessness in her husbands eyes, her brother's eyes and her son's following missions, she'd always wondered at the price that was paid to keep order. She wondered at whether or not The Code helped or destroyed. She wondered if they had not all be fooled into a false sense of security.

 

Wiping her tears, Danielle stood up abruptly, and moved to set the letter ablaze, gazing at her sons beloved words as it turned to ashes. Turning to the stranger, Danielle spoke "Did he tell you his suspicions."

 

Austin looked at her a simply said "I remembered too."

 

Nodding brusquely, Danielle walked over to him, and unruffled him. "Then you must leave at dawn. Do not delay this any longer. I have never known by son to show fear, but in that letter..... There must be truth to what he says. "

 

Austin spent the whole night preparing and discussing his exit plan with Danielle, and the next morning by the time the day began to break, Austin and the child were gone.

 

Allowing them enough time to escape, Danielle 'woke up' four hours later and reported the disappearance of Miguel Suarez, stolen from his own home.  

***

**_Present time, September 2076_ **

**Johannesburg Location**

**Thabo and John**

"Kill him"

 

Eight year old Thabo Sizwe shook in horror and a plan placed a blade in his hands. He looked and faced a small boy, not much older than he was, who shivering in his own sweat and urine. His death sentence? A harsh punishment towards his bed wetting for the third time. The Code did not tolerate weakness.

 

"Thabo, you know the rules! Kill him! Or do you want him to suffer the same fate? And what of your pretty sister hmm? Do you know what we do to families of those who defy?"

 

"No please! Please, don't make me do this! I'll do anything else please!" Thabo collapsed, crying.

 

"I guess, I'll just have to pay your mother and sister a visit, hmm?"

 

"NO! Please!"

 

"Well--"

"THABO! THABO! Love wake up!"

 

Thabo woke up brutally, to look into the eyes of his lover.

 

Whimpering he pressed himself closer to the heat surrounding him, searching comfort. "I don't understand John. Every night it's the same dream. The same words, the same man. Why are these dreams haunting me? I have been nothing but loyal to The Code."

 

John Windsor looked at the hunched form of his lover and felt his heart break. So Thabo was like him, he remembered. Expect, John had never forgotten.

 

"Love, even if those dreams are true.... you had to protect your family."

 

Thabo pushed away from John. "But I KILL A CHILD! A child Johnny. If these dreams are more than dreams then..... I am a monster."

 

John pulled Thabo back to him despite his protest and spoke softly "You were a child yourself. You did what you had to do." John fought back bile as images of his time in The Cage assaulted him. He pulled Thabo even closer to him, fighting to control breathing.

 

"I know you are like me"

 

Thabo's quiet words startled him out of his thoughts. Looking down at his lover, he kissed him gently upon seeing his nervous expression.

 

"When we first met... I knew had seen things, done things in the code that disturbed you. The dreams had already started, and before even knowing if you could love a man, much one like me--" Thabo smiled at Johns protesting sounds before continuing "I knew, you could understand me. I knew that you could see through it all and still find me acceptable. I knew that I would love you. You don't have to speak on it, but don't hide from me. Even with your 'imperfection' you are perfect for me and I love you."

 

John leant down and kissed Thabo languidly fighting away tears. The kiss soon turned heated and Thabo smiled against his lips as he grabbed John's hand and placed in inside his boxers. As John's fingers began to work him, Thabo grasped as spoke "Now, make love to me John Windsor and help me forget."

 

John kissed him hard, nibbling against Thabo's neck, before he set to undress him. No matter what happened, John would make sure that he and Thabo made it together.


End file.
